


everyone have their reasons

by guardianrose5



Series: Rose [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, hints of Rose/Lincoln, no one but garner knows about who her brother is, rose ward is dr. garner's protegee, she comes in to assist with gifted index assessments, there may be skyeward mentions, yes i've decided to make lincoln more relevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianrose5/pseuds/guardianrose5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Walsh (Ward) has show outward disdain for the organization but still does her job despite it, which makes Lincoln curious about SHIELD's newest recruit and why she's really there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everyone have their reasons

Rose's point of view:

"Why are you here?"

I snap out of my thoughts, barely hiding my flinch. 

With the adrenaline pumping now, I know I'm not going to get a great sleep.

I side eye one of SHIELD's resident inhumans, Lincoln. 

Out of habit, I cross my arms. "I could ask you the same question." 

Lincoln ducks his head, a sardonic smirk on his lips, "I'm that obvious, huh?"

I smile slightly. "Yeah well human or not, people are fairly easy to read if you know what to look for...that and FitzSimmons may have mentioned it."

I glance back over at Director Coulson and his main attack dog - I mean May (I should probably stop being so mean about her, seeing as she is the guy's who's practically like my father's ex wife who he's totally still in love with), who are currently looking over some top secret files.

I'm fairly sure the files contain mine and Garner's assessments of a couple of the poor, newly chipped - indexed Gifteds.

Why did I agree to be a part of this again?

That's when Lincoln pipes up, "Speaking of which, for a human, you seem weirdly unphased by - us. In fact you don't seem very Team SHIELD to begin with."

I grimace.

"Am I that obvious?" I ask.

"Well, you did look ready to kick Coulson's ass from here to kingdom come, the other day." 

"I don't believe in violating people's basic rights, but hey - we're protecting the world, so who really cares about that kind of stuff?"

I may have been a little heavy on the sarcasm.

Besides it's not like the case of the Inhumans is the first time that SHIELD's violated the UDHR - like I could ever forget.

Lincoln raises his eyebrows, obviously surprised by my small outburst.

I quickly switch my gaze to the floor.

"The Inhumans aren't the only reason you're here.....are we?"

My eyes flash to his again.

"Lincoln, drop it," I snap. 

No one beyond Garner can know - they'd never let me get away with it. 

Lincoln goes quiet for a moment, before he speaks up in a low tone, "Look Rose, whatever it is you're doing here - just, be careful. Like you said, they're not exactly worried about hurting people who get in their way." 

I nod, surprised but also relieved that he didn't push the issue any further. 

"You should be too," I say, looking over toward Daisy (Skye) and back at him - his feelings for her are fairly clear, but I get the feeling that she's still holding out for someone else.

Lincoln nods, "I will be." 

"Good." He seems like one of the good ones, so I really hope he doesn't get hurt in all of this. 

Now I just have to save my brother.....that is if SHIELD doesn't lock me up or kill me first.

**Author's Note:**

> as you've probably noticed Ward wasn't actually in this, however he's definitely important to the story--this is actually part of a series I'm planning, so there will be actual Ward and Skyeward in it later on.  
> I just posted this to see the response, and I'll continue the series depending on how it is.


End file.
